Talk:RISEN Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New Name I think we should call this wiki The Volcano Keep. It's related to the game and also a fairly cool title. The logo would be easy to make too. Any other ideas, opinions, etc.. Sheepbiter 14:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :If you are still around, and fill up to the task. I don't see why we can't give it a try. It's not like many other people are currently around to disagree. TikiTantrum 02:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) So do it! :P I'd very glad if somebody could take admin duties from me. I've no time for Risen wiki. I'll do it if you want. Just make me a beuraucrat The Lord CaitSith 13:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) It's done. --Bonssaaay 15:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Risen wikia! I think this game is very ineteresting. and there is interesting thinks like story and weapons armours creatures ar caracter . And most of all I like beggining thats was like hardcore RPG , you dont know where you are myou are lost someore on island and you need to survive wity you beggining skills and thats all gave me a big choes, what I want to do where I want to gou what I thnk to do! thats all is wery GREAT ,,, SORRY FOR MY BAD LANGUE ,,, I am LATVIAN :D New Colours for the New Wikia Design Using the worldmap colours as a basis I changed to colours to something less generic (blue and white). IMO, this is subtle enough and gives the site an nice "antique" / "old paper" look. Works nicely with the site logo I created a few days back. — AEon 05:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, s'not bad, man. The Biter of Sheep 15:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: A custom background image might be nice... have not much of an idea what one could do though, yet. — AEon] 22:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hmm. Maybe a screenshot of Faranga as a whole? The Biter of Sheep 08:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Is there such a thing? I am only aware of the map images. What might work is the main menu image, the Inqisitor IIRC. Or something like a "collage" of 4-5 images (from the loadhint screens; I have them unpacked), on both sides of the page... it might be fitting to scale up the world map, the site's colours were derived from, and then cut that in half vertically, having 50% show out on the left and on the right of the main site content (i.e. the page). Presently playing through the game, I resolved issues at the Bandit Camp presently. — AEon 00:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps I am in the minority, but I like simplicity. I like the current color scheme and don't really feel a background image is necessary. However, I don't really object either...just throwing in my 2 cents. -- TikiTantrum 18:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Good point... after I have played through the game I will not only have taken many screenshots, but maybe found a "better" idea of what might look simple, yet elegant. One thing that just occurred to me would be to give the main content a rugged map edge as background image... since the BG image is centred this might even be possible to the pixel. — AEon 20:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC)